


Primal Instinct

by Sincerelyhaley (ADHD_STEREK)



Category: Voltron - Fandom, klance - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Bisexual Lance, Breeding Kink, Fluff, Galra Keith, Gay Keith, Keith In Heat, Keith tops 1st chapter, Lance crying, Lance tops 2nd chapter, Lucky Boy Lance, M/M, Smut, Sorta torture at the start, Stomach Bulge, but in a good way, dont shame me!, that big dick tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHD_STEREK/pseuds/Sincerelyhaley
Summary: There comes a time in every Galra’s life where their body experiences changes.In Keith’s instance it happens earlier due to his half human blood, he changes, and not in the way you would think.Lance is a very lucky boy when Keith’s unexpected heat kicks in.





	Primal Instinct

Keith feels weird when he comes back from his solo mission, his stomach is all kinds of twisted and his body is sweating profusely.

His head hurts and his skin feels too tight, so he wanders off in search of Coran, the man would probably put him into a pod and heal him right up like he did with everyone, that is one of the good things about their high tech temporary home. 

Keith finds Coran in the main observation deck, he’s bent over a blue tablet, he’s twirling his mustache around and around until it makes Keith’s head spin and he has to look away from the hipnotic movement.

“Coran?” Keith calls softly.

“Ahh, Keith my boy, I’m glad you’re back safe and sound. Lance was starting to worry.” Coran shuts the tablet off and turns to face the boy.

“Thanks Coran.” Keith feels heavy and takes that as a bad sign.

“Whoa you look terrible, reminds me of when I had the slipperies, come now Keith let’s take you to a pod.” Coran supports Keith to the pod bay.

They don’t talk much until he puts Keith into the pod.

“Now I’m going to run a scan first to see what’s wrong, then we can go from there.” Coran taps a couple of buttons and the pod starts to buzz.

It taps against the base of Keith’s skull and it irritates the fuck out of him, it makes his ears ring and his fingertips numb. It takes all of two minutes before the noise stops leaving Keith feeling more terrible then before he had gotten into the claustrophobic inducing tube.

“Keith did you by any chance know that you’re in uh....” Coran strokes his chin for a moment, “in heat?” Keith doesn’t register what the older man is telling him.

“Heat?” Keith asks dumbly.

“Yes heat.” The ginger helps Keith out of the pod and helps him sit on a bench.

He stares at the sick boy and a hypothetical light bulb flicks on.

“Most Galra have heats, never seen one before, the men get it on later in life when it’s time for them to settle with their spouse. You have the typical symptoms, sweating, feeling sick, tight feeling I’m not exactly too sure how to fix it without you know.... but I can try to find a suppressant?” Coran suggests.

Keith nods still not quite understanding what was happening to him.

“For now I’ll escort you back to your quarters, you are to stay there and don’t leave and especially don’t come in contact with anyone. For their safety and your own of course.” Coran once again helps Keith this time taking him back to his room.

He lays Keith down on the too soft mattress and hurries to find a suppressant for the poor boy. Keith overheats very quickly and has to take off his jacket and shirt that’s now absolutely drenched in his sweat, it becomes unbearable to the point where Keith drags himself off the bed to lay on the chilled floor.

“Keith?” That voice is familiar.

“Keith buddy, you okay?” Keith whines pathetically.

The intruder comes closer and Keith tries to warn them to stay back but he can smell this person and they smell like chemicals and some type of fruit.

“Keith do I need to get Coran?” Keith shakes his head causing the sweat on his forehead to dribble down the sides of his temples.

The person reaches for him and this time he growls lowly to warn the person to stop before Keith loses his control that he’s barely holding onto at this point. But the intruder doesn’t get perturbed by the threat Keith gives and continues on, the soft hand touches Keith’s shoulder and this is it he thinks, he’s gonna lose his control now.

“Let go if you want to keep that hand.” Keith says through enlongated teeth.

“Keith what’s wrong? Why are you being a dick? I mean you’re a dick naturally but why are you being more of a dick?” Keith manages to sit up.

Lance is the intruder. This couldn’t be more of a shitty situation, Keith pushes Lance away and tries to scoot backwards but some primal instinct takes over and makes him crawl on his hands and knees like some damn lion, he feels like he’s hunting prey and some part of him, human part of him likes it.

“Okay Keith, I’m just gonna leave obviously this isn’t my business.” Lance tries keyword ‘tries’ to leave but Keith grabs his leg and drags him down to the floor.

Lance yelps when nails dig into his skin, Keith doesn’t mean to hurt the boy but he doesn’t want him to leave now.

“Keith you’re hurting me.” The comment falls on deaf ears.

Keith growls, it comes from deep down within him, it rumbles in his chest for a moment before it comes out of his mouth. He watches Lance go stiff from the noise and Keith can smell something different from what he could smell before, was Lance turned on? Christ, Keith’s dick stirs in a way he doesn’t want it to because yeah sure he’s gay but he doesn’t like Lance, never has.

“Keith buddy I’m a little scared here.” 

“Liar.” Keith sneers.

He can’t control it, it wants Lance and that’s what his Galra part is getting. 

“Submit now or I will use unnecessary force.” Keith can see the confusion creep onto Lance’s face.

“What?” The Galra in Keith gnashes his teeth at the boy and crawls his way up his body.

Keith straddles Lance’s waist and notes that Lance is hard.

“You look frightened but your smell and prick tell me other wise.” Lance’s sun kissed skin flushes with red and it makes its way down his neck.

“I-I’m not!” Lance stutters when Keith slowly rolls his hips.

“Turn over.” Keith demands.

“No.” Keith drags a clawed hand down Lance’s clothed chest and it seems to change the boys mind.

Lance quickly manoeuvres himself to be laying on his stomach, Keith tears Lance’s shirt open then pulls the blue and white fabric off his shoulders awkwardly, he drags his fingers down his back and takes pleasure at seeing the skin raise in small welts and little droplets of blood to which he licks with his tongue. Keith can hear Lance whimper when he drags his nails down his back again and a hot ball starts to build in his gut.

“Keith, please, stop.” Lance begs quietly.

To this Keith answers with a hard bite, hard enough to draw blood, in Lance’s right shoulder. He has never heard anyone scream as loud as he did, and it fuelled the lust inside him. He can’t take it anymore, he turns Lance around and starts to work on his jeans, Lance tries to wiggle away but Keith just pulls him back and continues with trying to get the damn jeans off.

“Why are you doing this?” Lance pleads.

“Need to be inside you, need tight heat, need bitch to fuck.” Keith cringes when he sounds like a damn caveman.

Lance just stares at him then something clicks in his head.

“If I let you do this, if I willingly submit, will you be more gentle with me? I’m only human Keith not some Galra hybrid that can take other Galras.” Keith furiously nods just to shut the tan boy up.

Lance takes a deep breath and swats Keith’s hands away and undoes the button on his jeans, he pulls the fly down and shimmies out of the fabric. Keith instantly nuzzles Lance’s briefs and licks the cotton causing Lance to whine and grab a tuft of Keith’s sensitive hair. Keith growls and Lance immediately let’s go of the hair and opts for digging his fingers into Keith’s shoulder instead, Keith grabs the waistband with his teeth and pulls the briefs down the tan thighs that he plans to get in between in a couple of seconds.

“Fuck Keith, need you.” Keith raises his brows and smiles to himself.

Lance turns into such a bitch, good to know.

“Gotta prep you, don’t wanna hurt your ass.” Keith comments.

“Thanks for caring for my ass Keith.” Lance says sarcastically.

Keith spreads Lance’s legs, he pushes his head between the thick thighs biting the left one on the way to Lance’s ass. Keith licks Lance and the boy shivers, he groans when Keith forces his tongue past the tight ring of muscles and jolts his hips up when Keith fucks his tongue back and forth, Keith soon adds a finger going as far as the length of his digit, more fingers are added and Lance is a moaning mess babbling about how good it feels.

“Lance I’m gonna fuck you now, tell me if it hurts.” Lance nods and does that stupid smirk thing he does and Keith’s heart picks up in speed.

The Galran boy jerks his dick a couple of times before rubbing the tip against Lance’s partially gaping hole, he slips in with ease due to the prepping and bottoms out easily, his hips lay flat against the swell of Lance’s ass. He ruts once, twice until setting a proper rhythm giving it his all. 

“You’re soooo big.” Lance moans out. 

Keith doesn’t answer just sets on fucking the boy as harder and as fast as humanly possible, Lance doesn’t complain only keens like a girl when Keith grabs his neck for stability, Keith notices how Lance’s dick twitches when his grip tightens around his neck so he squeezes and Lance cums quickly at the sensation.

“Ohhhh God! Fuck! Fuck! Keith~” Lance yells while grabbing onto Keith’s wrist.

Keith smirks and continues to fuck him, Lance’s dick gets hard in no time and Keith growls when Lance starts to tug at himself.

“No! Don’t touch yourself, wanna see you come undone without touching again.” Keith smacks Lance’s hand away and Lance protests but goes quiet when Keith bares his teeth and digs his claws into his shoulder.

Keith lays his hand on Lance’s belly and stops rocking into the boy when he feels the unmistakable bulge of his dick underneath the tanned skin.

“Why’re stopping?” Lance looks down and makes a choking noise.

“Is that?” 

“Yeah...” Lance moves his hips up and sucks his stomach in making the bulge bigger.

“Ohhh fuck that’s hot.” Keith rubs the skin and can feel it on his dick.

Lance moans and his eyes roll back into his head.

“Shit Lance.” Keith fucks upwards and his dick pushes against the inside of Lance making the bulge form into a proper shape.

He ruts more and watches the bulge and Lance comes for the second time spurting white onto his belly. His dick softens and doesn’t seem to be getting hard as quick as last time but that doesn’t stop Keith from fucking Lance’s tight hole.

“Mnnn, Keith stop, too sensitive.” Lance slurs.

Keith doesn’t listen, he keeps going until he cums hard into Lance.

“Finally you’re done.” Keith laughs and Lance looks up.

“You are done right?” The black haired boy shakes his head and rolls his hips into Lance’s ass.

Lance throws his head back and arches his back deliciously, Keith leans down and mouths at the smooth skin marking it as he pleases once Lance’s stomach is marked in purple and blacks Keith moves to his neck and bites around drawing blood then licking it up. Lance starts to cry and Keith in the moment likes the look of tears welling in his eyes and the Galra part of him gets off on it.

“You’re mine, you understand? These marks are to tell everyone that I own you. I’m gonna breed you like the little bitch you are.” Lance nods and pushes his ass down to meet Keith’s thrusts.

“All yours Keith, fill me up with your cum make me pregnant.” Lance plays along not only to please Keith but cause it’s getting him hard.

Keith suddenly has a new found stamina and throws his body against Lance he curls his arms around the Cuban boy and thrusts with abandon his dick swells and he’s pretty sure he’s about to cum but he wants Lance to come first, the competitive part of him wants to make Lance tip off the edge first. Lance actually screams when he comes and begs Keith for his cum like some common whore, Keith comes when Lance bites his lip and pulls at it.

“Fuck! Gonna breed you baby, you’re gonna be so fat with my cum, fuck!” Keith wildly bucks until his dick is too sensitive and slips out of Lance.

He watches as cum gushes from Lance’s stretched hole and has some sick sense of pride that he did that. He drops next to a near passed out Lance and wraps his fingers in Lance’s, holding the bigger hand in his.

“That was fucking amazing.” Lance admits.

“More where that came from.” Keith mumbles sleepily.

Keith’s eyes shut and he hates it but he falls asleep next to Lance.

Coran comes back an hour later to find the two boys laying on the floor, Lance holding a curled up Keith against his chest who’s swaddled in a blanket.

“Guess he won’t be needing that suppressant then.” Coran remarks as he leaves the peaceful boys to sleep.


End file.
